The Little Girl
by LivElRocks a lot
Summary: What do we really know about Alex's past? Just a short little song fic about her


I own no one but my own people. John Michael Montgomery owns the song "The little girl"

_Her parents never took the young girl to church  
Never spoke of His name  
Never read her His word  
Two non-believers walking lost in this world  
Took their baby with them  
What a sad little girl  
_

"Mommy" a five year old blond Alex Cabot said timidly going up to her mom.  
"What the hell do you want Alex?" the mom asked not even caring that her daughter was seeing her snort crack.  
"It's Sunday, I was jus' wondering if we could um. Go to his house, like Grandma does" Alex said skeptically looking down. He mother scoffed  
"why the hell would you want to go to church? Ain't no one is looking out for you. Anyone that says is a damn fool. Now get out of here now, get!" she yelled at her angrily. Alex let out a sob before running out of the room. 

_Her daddy drank all day and mommy did drugs  
Never wanted to play  
Or give kisses and hugs  
She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch  
While her mom fell asleep  
And her daddy went out  
_

Alex watched Wildly Coyote fall off the cliff before turning off the TV and yawned. She looked at the tiny digital clock on the cable box, it was twelve thirty at night and her daddy still want home. She got up, grabbed her stuffed lion then went to her room and then came back out and covered her mom with a small pink blanket.  
"Good night mommy" she said giving her a kiss on the forehead covering her with her blanket. 

_And the drinking and the fighting  
just got worse every night  
Behind their couch she'd be hiding  
Oh what a sad little life_

"You little Skank! What the hell, you think that you can just snort up all the money up your nose!" she heard her father yell.  
"You mean the welfare that we get every month that mostly goes to the hookers and bars that you go to!" her mother yelled back at him. Alex sniffed then curled up tighter. She hated when her parents would fight, but she knew that if she told, she would be in big trouble. 

"Aww go to hell you wench, you and your little bitch of a daughter" her dad yelled  
"don't you talk about her like that! She is your responsibility to!"  
"that little hoe probably isn't even mine!" he yelled before slamming the door open then shut. Her mother started crying but didn't realize the small sobs coming from behind the couch. 

_And like it always does, the bad just got worse  
With every slap and every curse  
Until her daddy in a drunk rage one night  
Used a gun on her mom and then took his life  
_

"Get off me, I said get the hell off me you drunken bastard!" her mom yelled angrily  
"go to hell bitch!" he yelled before there was a loud shot. Alex screamed loudly but was afraid to get out from behind the couch.  
"Kate, Kate come on get up!" he yelled loudly.  
"Stupid son of a bitch! Why the fuc-" then there was another shot then silence. Alex ran out from behind the couch sobbing and saw what had happened.  
"mommy, daddy? Please get up. It isn't funny mommy, please get up. NO, mommy get up. Get up!" she screamed, but neither did. 

_And some people from the city took the girl far away  
To a new mom and a new dad  
Kisses and hugs everyday  
_

"And they lived happily ever after" her new mom said closing the book. Alex smiled up at her  
"thank you mommy. Can, can I get a kiss good night?" she said timidly playing with the ruffles on her comfy big blanket. Her new mom smiled at her then reached down and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
"I love you" she said to the little blond girl, with small tears in her eyes. 

_Her first day of Sunday school _

_the teacher walked in  
And a small little girl  
Stared a picture of Him. She said I know that man _

_up there on that cross  
I don't know His name  
But I know He got off  
_

Alex walked in with a new dress into the small class a little shy, but happy none the less. Her new mom told her that she didn't have to tell anyone about her old life, and so far no one had asked. room and looked up at the kind looking man with a golden halo above him.  
"Hi, I'm Miss Lang, do you know who that is?" the teacher said kindly. Alex looked up at her and shook her head .I don't know his name, but I know he got off. 

_Cause He was there in my old house  
and held me close to His side  
As I hid there behind our couch  
The night that my parents died_  
Please review. 


End file.
